Changelog/2020/February 21
=New Content= * Added 28 Pets to the game * Pets give you stats and perks * Added Enchanted Eggs/Super Enchanted Eggs for Crafting some of the new Pets Bug Fixing * Jingle Bell spamming is fixed * Fixed jingle bells being able to pull agro from slayer bosses * Fixed a few Oak Trees unable to be cut down in the hub * Wounded Potions won't work on allies anymore * Fixed being able to hit through power orbs * Fixed cracked piggy bank description, 75% of coins are saved, not 25% * Mining blocks with silk touch now gives farming experience * Fixed Skeleton Emperor not giving Fishing Exp * Fixed data carryover for silk edge, challenging rod, rod of champions, rod of legends * Super Compactor 3000 now works on cactus and snowballs * Fixed some items not giving XP for fishing minion, ice minion, rabbit minion, wheat minion * Fixed Spider Boots not working on private islands * Fixed diamond spreader deleting diamonds when minion is full with automated shipping * Fixed flycatcher not speeding up minion unless the minion has fuel * Don’t let people accidentally sell their backpack to a merchant Quality of Life changes * Quick Crafting, shows the most expensive craftable items you can currently craft. (Only for VIP or higher) * Added 2 new Accessory Bag upgrades * Added Coins trading * Added a recurring notification when your inventory is full. (Toggleable in SkyBlock settings) * Increased mobs respawn rate by 30% if there are 30+ players in the lobby * The Minion Upgrade button is now directly on the main Minion Page * Active events now display on scoreboard (only cake, spooky and zoo for now) * Telekinesis now works on exp orbs with swords Other Sweet Features * Personal Bank only goes on cooldown when it is actually used * Added game setting to disable Auction House messages * Can now add "K" or "M" when withdrawing/depositing money for thousands or millions. * Added drop protection on small/medium backpacks, radiant/manaflux power orb. * Added a title screen message on Special Zealots notifications * The Minion Collection Menu now shows all tiers of every minions when clicking on them * Added a way to view all minion recipes from the minion menu itself * Added more Dark Auction servers * Added a jingle when finding a rare drop Balance/Gameplay Changes * Only 1 Diamond Spreading is allowed per minion now * Crypt Ghouls are removed from low-level areas, and they now look stronger. * Gravel respawns faster in the Spider's Den * Improved respawn timers on the first Farming Island * Melon and pumpkin gold values are now balanced to be similar in strength * Fixed snow blocks giving too much xp and enchanted snow blocks not giving enough * Buffed the Ink Wand (a lot) Slayer Changes * Moved old wolf spawns closer to the castle * Fly Swatter buffed to 20% and can be sold to merchants for 500k * Scorpion foil 2.5x damage multiplier is now multiplicative * Slayer mini-boss drops are now exclusive to the player who spawned the boss for 5 seconds, then prioritizes killer * Made slayer bosses tp to the player who spawned in upon falling in the void